Nico in Wonderland
by CryChick12345
Summary: Nico di Angelo wishes someone would listen to him for once. Ever since Percy and Annabeth started dating he was left behind. Nico is about to get his wish. One day while Nico is walking alone in the woods he gets a surprise and finds himself in his own Wonderland. The only question is how will he get back to reality? Or will he be stuck in Wonderland forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Nico In Wonderland**

**A/N: Hi there people! Thank you so much for reading my new fanfiction. This is my Percy Jackson version of the story Alice in Wonderland in which Nico is Alice. I also added a romance twist to it. Hope you like! Please leave a comment or a favorite. :) **

Chapter 1: Down the Labyrinth Hole

The blinding sunlight streamed down through the canopy of trees above Nico's head. Nico made his way through the woods that surround Camp Half-Blood, swatting insects off his arms and taking in the fresh air. Not many campers would be out in the woods at this time. The only time the other campers bothered to go in the woods was during the capture the flag games. Most feared they would venture to far and end up at the ant hill. No one wanted to mess with the giant ants that lived there. Nico feared this too, having heard the stories about Percy and his marvelous adventure with the giant ants and the bronze dragon. Although it would be dangerous to fight these things Nico wished he had been there. It sounded like a interesting adventure in his opinion.

_I miss all the good stuff. _Nico thought bitterly.

The main reason Nico often visited the woods was to get away from everyone else. All the smiling and happy campers who never bothered to acknowledge his existence. No one really paid attention to the son of Hades, not even Percy or Annabeth.

"They're always to busy making out or being all mushy and stuff to talk to me." Nico had told Grover the day before. Although his words were meant in a harsh manner Grover laughed and patted him on the shoulder as though he was joking.

"Good one, Nico. That's funny. Oh, I got to go. I'm suppose to meet Juniper. See ya man." With that Grover had walked away, not bothering to glance at Nico again. All alone he had sat there wondering why no one ever had time for him.

_I wish I lived in a world were it was all about me. For once I want it to be about me! _Nico thought as he trudged through the woods. He looked for a good spot to rest. Scoping out the woods he decided on a large tree. Plopping down in the tall grass Nico leaned back letting his head rest on the cool tree bark. Tossing the book in his hands onto the ground he sighed. He didn't even like reading, but he thought it was better than listening to Grover go on and on about nature or hearing Percy and Annabeth sit there talking about how in love they were.

With another sigh he picked up the book off the ground. Pushing several strands of grass from the cover he read the bold letters out loud.

"Alice in Wonderland. Oh gods, do I really have nothing better to do!?" Of course the answer was yes. He tossed his sword to the ground at his feet and opened the book cover. He was only two pages into the book when his eyelids began to feel heavy. He stiffened a yawn. Without warning he felt his body relax as the world around him began to fade to black.

* * *

"No! No! No!" Nico woke up startled as he heard the frantic screaming.

"I'm late! Oh gods, I'm late!" Staring upwards, squinting as the bright evening sun invaded his eyes, he saw Grover run past him. Nico saw the item in his hands sparkle as the satyr jumped up and down on his hooves, rushing away.

"Grover!" Nico yelled, jumping up, trying to catch his attention.

Grover turned for one moment and slid on his hooves coming to a halt. He stared at Nico, breathing hard.

"I can't right now! I'm late!" The moment the words left his lips he was running again, dashing through the trees dodging branches.

"Grover! What is it!? Did you forget to meet Juniper again! Grover!" Nico called more harshly this time. He hated to be ignored. Deciding he wouldn't stand for this treatment any longer he ran after him. Nico felt the long grass tangling around his feet as though they wished to pull him down. The tree branches ripped at his aviator jacket as he ran. Suddenly, Nico felt the ground disappear under his feet. In no time he realized what had happened. Not paying attention where he was going he had fallen into a hole, exactly like when he found the labyrinth. But this time things were different.

The hole couldn't have been deep. Not at all. But moments later he still felt the falling sensation. The air around him was warm and felt quiet cozy, kind of like in a cave. A felling of security over took him and he glanced around. Objects whizzed past him. Pictures of happy memories, several Camp Half- Blood necklaces with beads on them, jars containing nectar. For that one moment he though he was flying considering the fact everything around him was moving upwards. That's when he realized he was not flying. The items. They were falling. He was as well.

_What the hell is going on?! _Nico though

Looking downwards she saw nothing but darkness below him. Descended down into the unknown a scream of terror echoed from his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Growth Spurt**

The fall was endless or so it seemed. Moments passed, as did hours, but still there was nothing. Nico finally decided that perhaps time was irrelevant here. Where ever here was. Suddenly, Nico felt a blinding pain run up his back as he slammed into the hard ground below him. The fall had finally ended.

He slowly pulled himself upwards. A horrible pain racked his entire form, but he bared through the pain, standing up. Looking around the small room Nico took in the complete scene within moments. The air was hot and stuffy reminding him of home. Of the Underworld. Although the air was thick and humid the tiles under his feet were cold, there freezing temperatures seeping through the bottom of his shoes. He shivered. The room was odd.

Nico glanced around the room once more. His mind was spinning.

Grover has to be here some where! Where is he?!

Nico though viciously.

Suddenly, Nico saw it. The long eerie corridor. It was covered in darkness as though a massive shadow was looming over it. If he didn't know any better he would have said it was empty, but he could see the form standing at the end.

"Grover! Are deaf! Answer me!" Nico called.

Nico rushed forward desperate to see someone or something familiar. This place was having a strange effect on him. Making his mind groggy and unfocused as though he was half a sleep. The moment Nico stepped into the corridor he gasped. The ground under his feet shifted, but had no movements. He could see it moving, the patterns that etched there way across the stone floor twisting and turning. But he couldn't feel it moving.

"Grover! This isn't funny any more!" He cried feeling woozy and unbalanced.

Grover looked at him with traces of amusement in his eyes.

"Your late, Nico! So very late." Grover called back to him. Nico stopped for a moment, although the floor continued to shift under his feet. There was edge of cruelty in his voice, a tone that Grover had never used before.

"You wanted an adventure. You got it." Grover said with a laugh.

"You Asshole! What's going on here! Tell me right now!" Nico screamed. Before he could continue Grover was gone. Disappeared. Vanished. Nico stared up shocked. To his great pleasure the floor stopped moving. Nico slowly walked the rest of way to the end of the corridor, his legs shaking harshly. He didn't understand what was happening or where he was. All he knew was he wanted to go home. To the place where he was ignored and unwanted.

_Not like this place is any different._ Nico though bitter leaning on the wall. _Just like back home Grover left me all alone once again. Just like before. _

__Nico pushed up off the wall quickly and rounded the corner. He expected more corridors, but instead he found a very peculiar room. There were lines and lines of door in every size, shape, and color. Some were hanging on the wall. Others were on the roof. In the center of the room sat a glass table. Scratched into the glass on all sides was a different god's emblem. A chandelier hung in the center of the room, sending golden light streaming down upon him.

Nico approached the table cautiously. Looking down at it he realized there laying on the smooth glass was a golden, tarnished key the handle resembling a skull just like the one on his silver ring. Another item caught his eye. It was a small vial filled to the brim with a bright silver liquid that Nico had never seen before. Nico opened the vial sitting the cork down on the table. He raised it to his noise and took a whiff.

The liquid had a pungent yet sweet aroma. Slowly Nico raised the vial to his lips. He let one small drop drip from the bottle and across his tongue. Nico quickly tossed the bottle to the table shattering the glass and soaking the table in the strange liquid. Nico doubled over, coughing wildly. A bitter taste cascaded across his taste buds and burned his throat.

Slowly, Nico could feel his body tensing up. His muscles ached and felt like fire. Before he knew what was happening he was laying on the ground staring up at the roof. Well, he was standing but it seemed like he was laying down considering how high above him the chandelier hung, casting strange shadows about the room.

Nico let out a scream of terror as he realized he had shrunk. Being no more than six inches tall, Nico had no way of moving about the room or climbing up onto the table. Glancing around franticly he looked for a way out. Something. Anything.

Suddenly, he spotted it. The small glass box, smaller than himself, sitting on the floor. He approached it slowly not trusting it abilities considering the events that had just occurred. He quickly flipped open the lid of the case and looked a the contents. It was a small square of ambrosia with a note on top that read: Eat Me.

The note made Nico nervous.

This is some kind of trick. It has to be. I wouldn't dare eat this much of this stuff. It can burn a demigod to ash!

Nico though wearily. But something in his mind was telling him to try it. Without thinking he scooped up the small square, placing it on his tongue. He waited for the pain. To be burned to ash. It never happened. Instead his muscles began to strain again. He felt his body ach. Without warning he felt himself lift from the ground. His body stretched upwards towards the roof, only stopping when it actually touched the ceiling. Crumpled pieces of the roof fell to the ground as he slammed his hand against it trying to stop these movements. The chandelier swayed wildly before the chain snapped sending it crashing to the ground and breaking the glass table below.

How did this happen?! How the hell did this happen?! Nico thought. Suddenly, he heard it. A laugh. The same cackling laugh Grover had given him earlier.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter kind of sets the mood for Nico's version of Wonderland. As the story progresses you will notice Nico's Wonderland is a little darker than the other one. Once again thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
